Did I tell you that I am actually 19?
by blue.sky.cloud
Summary: Mari Haruke, age 19, but refuses to act her age. She and her long lost sister are dropped off at the Wammy. What happens next? Read and find out! MelloxOcxNear, MattxOc. Don't like, don't read. R&R, peeps! Rated to be safe...


**Okay, whatever. Anyways, here's another Death Note Story. I know there are very few MelloxOCxNear pairings. But I would appreciate it if you just read it. And, there isn't very much Death Note stuff. Enjoy if you want! P.S. I am not an amazing author so no flaming. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM is accepted. Thanks.**

**By the way, this story takes place after Light's death. Mello and Matt are still alive though! WOOT! Anywho, this story probably has nothing to do with KIRA and such, but please! Read it anyway!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Death Note, which I don't, I would make everybody suffer the evil bunny rabbits...well, except my bishie's. -Hugs all her Death Note plushies; mainly her 'Bishies'-

* * *

"Haru-san, your ride is--" Haru's bodyguard stopped in mid-sentence.

"Shut up, shut up, **shut UP**!!" Haru shouted at the bodygaurd. She was 'suffering' from the case of...hangover. The previous night, she was at a party and well, yeah you get the point. "Stop yelling! And whoever's playing the drums, **STOP IT**!!" Haru burried herself under the covers. The bodyguard looked at the servants and gave them a look that said, _'How can you live up to this?'_ The servants just sighed in response. He sighed and left the room, the servants leaving after him as well.

"You should have told me not to drink...again." Haru spoke to a black teddybear with a red stitch over his 'heart'.

_'I did tell you.'_ The teddybear mentally stated. You see, Haru-chan can communicate with...ghosts. If whe wants them to be beside her 24/7 (Which means she likes them), she will insert their souls into a stuff animal. When she gained this power, she had to accept the curse, that came along with this. (Curse will be mentioned later on in the story.)

"Shut up. Can you get me those pills over there?" Haru pointed to a bottle of pills, on a table, in a corner. The teddybear nodded and walked to the edge of the bed. It jumped and climbed on to a chair, with a mini-ladder stuck to it. It then grabbed the container with both its paws and jumped off the table. It walked up to Haru's bed and threw it at her. He then climbed up the bed.

Haru stretched her arm out and took the glass of water from her bedside table. She popped 2 pills in her mouth and drank the water. "Arigatou." Haru hopped out of bed and went straight to her closet. She picked out a black, long-sleeve dress with white frills. She then picked an almost exact match, but it was short-sleeved. She was going to her Gothic Lolita photo shoot for June's, 'Gothic Lolita Bible' issue.

"Bearu-kun, which should I wear to the photo shoot?" Haru asked Bearu, the bear.

"I don't know. I'm not going to be the one wearing it." Bearu said. He continued to watch some kid-ish show on the television.

"Just choose." Haru whined. She did not like it when Bearu did that. It annoyed her. He was taunting her.

"That one." He pointed in a random direction and it happened to land on the short-sleeve one. Haru threw the long-sleeve one on to her bed and went into her bathroom. Haru happily hummed a tune. She was sensing that something exciting would happen to her.

"Done." She stepped out and tied up her long, white hair into two pigtails. She grabbed a small leather back-pack and Bearu. She put on her 2 1/2 inch black shoes. (Lotlita shoes. Did you see those things? I have a pair myself and they are freakishly so high! They costed me a fortune along with the lolita dress. My mom was so pissed. Haha that was so random.)

"Mari-san, your ride just left." Haru's bodyguard informed her. He thought she was weird from the sudden change of clothes.

"Whatever. I'll just walk. It's not that far off and plus, I need to get some food." She winked and left her house.

_'I have a weird job. That girl was miserable, literally, 5 minutes ago.'_ The bodyguard sighed and went back to his station.

* * *

"Are you crazy? Can you even walk in those?" Bearu questioned Haru shoes. She just smiled at him. 

"Nope and I can walk in them. I'm use to them. Besides, I'm planning to get something to eat first before I go on the subway. Onwards to my favourite café!" Haru pointed to a café at the end of the street. She walked in and everybody immediatly turned and looked at her.

"Ehh?! Haru-chan?" A girl stood up from her seat. Haru smiled at her and nodded. Most of the girls squealed.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Can I take your picture on my cell?"

"Can you call my sister?"

Haru slowly back away from them and ducked underneathe them. Haru ran up to the counter and super-fast-talked her order. "Alargegeentea, 2slicesofcheesecake, adozencookies. Here's2500yen. Keepthechange." Haru grabbed the food items and ran to the nearest alleyway.

"I swear-**pant**-that's the 5 time-**pant**-this week." Haru stood up straight, gaining back her composture, only to look up at three men. They were big and muscular and just plain freaky.

"Hey missy, care to join us?" One of the muscular-muskateers threw and arm around her shoulder.

"Ew. Uh..how about you eat a breath mint before talking to me. You got to face it mister, your breath **stinks**." Haru jammed her heel into into this guys foot and ran for her life. And in doing so...she bumped into Yagami Light.

"Gomen Nasai!" Haru apologized and just kept running after that. She ran to her photo shoot.

"Aka-san. Please take care of any muscular-looking men outside. There should be three. The main one had blonde hair and the rest had black hair. Thanks." Haru ran inside and sat herself in a chair. She caught her breathe and ate. Luckily, none of her food was ruined.

"Haru-chaaannnnn! We need to do your photo shoot! Please step into the make-up room." Haru finished her last cookie and drank the rest of her green tea. She dusted herself off and stepped into the make-up room. The make-up artist outlined her eyes with massive amounts of black eyeliner. She then put on red lipstick and black mascara.

"Alright, send her in!" Haru walked into the room and sat in a victorian chair. The set was her in a room. Every piece of furniture was victiorian. She sat in the chair with Bearu-kun in her hands. There was a huge mirror behind her.

"Okay, smile!" The photographer told Haru. She smiled at the camera. This probably went on for about and hour or so. (I wonder how they do it?)

"Okay, wrap it up!" The photographer exclaimed. Haru sighed in exhaustion. It's not as easy as you may think. Taking pictures for a really long time. Surely, you'd get a mouth cramp after that.

"Haru-chan! Let's go to America! Or England!" Haru whipped her head around to face the person that was talking to her. She had the same hair color as her, snow-white. But Haru's eyes were navy blue and her eyes were a light pink.

"Uh...why and wait! Do I even know you?" Haru stared at her, dumbfounded. She was pretty sure that she has never met her in her life. Or atleast she **think** she didn't.

She stared right back. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You...do not...remember me? I am your long-lost sister...**Maru-chan**." Haru merely gaped at her, trying hard not to drool. _'My sister? But she's so...so...pretty and cute and mature! I'm less of that and more on the...elegant side. And way more childish. Actually, I **am **childish. I happen to be 19, but I act 13.'_

"Ahaha...really? Well...um do you have proof?" Haru laughed nervously. This was pretty sketchy. Anybody could've dyed their hair and said that they were her blood sister.

* * *

**If that was short, I beg my pardon. But um...yeah. Please guys, R&R! I would really appreciate! And uh...I plan to put Mello, Matt and Near in the next chapter, but if I can't don't blame me. Haha...anways...my throat is starting to throb 'cause I was singing 'God Knows...' from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and uh..yeah. I was kinda sucessfull...but that's my opinion. Well...uh...until then!**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S. Next chapter will be written in Haru's P.O.V. Just clearing things up.**


End file.
